Mein Fuhrer
by Scamber Dragon
Summary: A girl in Sweden ponders the actions of the wizard Voldemort, and where she stands on the issue


_Voldemort_.

The name fluttered across her mind just like the breeze that fluttered across her face, causing strands of her hair to dance across her face like thin cobwebs. She had recently read this name in the local newspaper, having never heard of it before. Interrogation of her parents after reading the article had revealed to her that he had been some powerful wizard that was on the verge of takeover across the sea in Britain.

_Voldemort._

Sitting on the swing she had played on every summer since she was five, the girl stared across the water to the horizon, where it seemed as if this wizard was coming back to life-- gaining his powers for another takeover. Life in the country of Sweden, in her small home town where she had been born and raised, hadnít been affected much during the years of Voldemortís rise and fall. Since she had never heard of him, or of this boy that had been rumored to make his legacy end, she had figured upon first hearing of him that he was unimportant. Nothing. Another troublemaker whoís story would last for a few weeks, maybe a month or two if he were lucky. Different sources told her otherwise.

_Voldemort._

She was almost graduated from Rosencratz, an all girlís school for witchcraft located a few towns north from here. Staring across the waves as the simple swing swung quietly back and forth on the tree branch which it was attached, the girl tried to picture her future after school. She hadnít given it much thought, bypassing all the professors at school that told the students to start forming their schedules around what they would be having a career in the future. She had ignored them, taking classes which she had only been interested in. Now she couldnít picture her future.

_Voldemort_

It sounded as if she would not have much of a future after this year if this Voldemort character came into power. From the books she borrowed from the nearby wizarding library, it sounded as if he would continue his quest to take over and rule the world. Even though her town was small and held no great economic or political sway in the world, or even in Sweden, she knew that if he succeeded in this quest it too would be taken over.

_Voldemort_

The waves lapping quietly at the base of the cliff where the tree was planted about ten to twenty feet from the edge, where the swing hung in its loneliness, gave the girl some sort of peace of mind, the peace of mind that comes with clarity of the heart. Today the clarity was slow. She wasnít sure what was going to happen from this point on. This ìDark Lordî was already alive, working on slaughtering the boy who doomed him before, and after that... well, that was obvious, wasnít it?

_Voldemort_

She still didnít understand why he was considered ìDarkî. Yes, she had learned that he tormented Muggles and traumatized other witches and wizards. Her beliefs on this were, in the long run, who didnít scare someone now and then? Maybe it was just because she hadnít been there when he was ruling before; she hadnít experienced the struggle firsthand.

_Voldemort_

But, then again, wasnít that just the problem? The struggle? Maybe, just maybe, if you didnít struggle, it wouldnít be so bad. Maybe if you went along with it, everything would be okay. She wasnít sure if she would want to struggle against a new system of power that much. Sure, the current one in place is fine, but everything has to come to an end, doesnít it? Rome sure did. Greece. World Wars One and Two, pointless as they were. Muggles were always trying to shoot each other for some piece of land or another. If people could just be given the freedom to roam where they please, and everybody knew they had no ownership over the land at all, that it was itís own owner, then maybe they would stop the fighting and shooting.

_Voldemort_

Maybe this new power wouldnít be so bad, right? She had received excellent marks in all of her studies at school, and she felt well rounded. Since she had no field of specialty, shouldnít she try to help in a place where every talent would work towards the cause? Where everything was a specialty, no matter what it was?

_Voldemort_

She could help. If he and she ever met, she could help him. She was sure that her skills would be valued in this sort of matter. All that was really to come now was the meeting, was the conquest. It was the future.

_Voldemort_

The sun was setting slowly, casting a dreamlike golden quality over everything. The light glinted off of the reflection of the water below the cliff. A butterfly landed softly on the grass, gently opening and closing its wings to absorb the gentle sunlight. The girl checked her grip on the chain links that supported the swing unconsciously, her mind still far away across the sea in Britain. Was he even now defeating the boy? What was going on over there, and how was everyone reacting? She wasnít sure. One thing she knew, after this year at school if they hadnít met face to face yet, she would go to Britain. Help him take over. Maybe it would be the one good thing, the one valuable thing, she ever did after school. Maybe not. She looked forward to it, whatever effect it may have.

_Voldemort_


End file.
